darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
Easter eggs are secrets that game developers place into their games for players to find. Just like all games, Darkspore has a number of Easter Eggs. This page contains a list of all known Easter Eggs. Annoyed HELIX ---- If the player constantly tries to use an ability that requires more power/a target/more cooldown time etc., HELIX will become aggravated and scold the player. For example, if the play tries to use an ability that costs power, yet the players has no power, and continually presses the button, HELIX will say in an annoyed voice something like "With great power comes great responsibility. Unfortunately, you don't have either." Also, when you repeatedly try to take a catalyst when your grid is full, she will say "Your other catalysts aren't going anywhere, you know" or "You do know how to drop catalysts, right?" Here’s a video show some of them. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDuw6FYiZ14&feature=player_detailpage Llama Fossil ---- In Darkspore, there is one known. A fossil of a Llama can be seen in 2 remote locations on Zelem's Nexus. It is not bizarre for a game developed by Maxis to have a hidden Llama somewhere in it, such as in Spore and Sims. EA Monitors If the player is on Navigation, and presses Editor button, many monitors with EA logo on their screen can be seen on the way to the Editor. Captains named after Devs Two Darkspore Captains are named after the usernames of Darkspore's developers. Mikella, a giant Decelerator fought on 2-3 is named after Maxismikella. Mikella was one of the most active devs on the original Darkspore forums, and told players-to-be about some of the enemies they would face in the game. According to one of her posts, her favorite enemies were the Shade Drifters. Yegg, a giant Hypno Mantis fought on 3-3 is named after Maxisyegg. Before he left Maxis, Maxisyegg was one of the most active developers on the original Darkspore forums. He told many users about new Heroes and other valuable information. Smiley on Cryos ---- bjpiers found this in the area of Cryos that takes place nearly all inside caves. A small column of ice has indents in it that look suspiciously like a smiley face... What is even more odd about this is that it's actually the boss pit of the Frigid Caverns. The Hamster Monster When Electron Bursters spawn, there is a small chance they will spawn as an Elite Hamster Monster. Consider yourself lucky if you kill it... Special Elites When Elites will spawn, there is a small chance for them to look different than their normal counterparts. Here's a list of known Darkspore, that have been seen as Special Elites: NOTE: The "same as above" refers to the "Spore Template Challenge" entries. *Pyramander (Blue with SRS-42's Cashout Weapons) *Electron Burster (the Hamster Monster) (so cuuute) *Pterodyne (Entries from the Spore Template Challenge) (Files exist, though none reported in-game) *Animus (same as above) (Files exist, though none reported in-game) *Parasitic Thresher (same as above) *Trioculist (same as above) *Lightning Stalker (same as above) *Space Barracuda (same as above) 1 Confirmed *Pyrachnid (same as above) *Toxiraptor (same as above) *Laser Tank (same as above) *Lightning Juggernaut (same as above) (none reported) *Grappling Pulsar (same as above) (none reported) *Hypno Mantis (same as above) (none reported) *Parasitic Thresher (same as above) (none reported) *Muting Leucopod ? *Blasting Fiend (Entries from the Spore Template Challenge)(scarier than it looks) *Quadrakiller (same as above) (none reported) Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay